Chronicles of Tsukigakure: Three sided War!
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: Sequel to Chronicles of Tsukigakure: Team 7!. The conflicts between Moon, Leaf, and Sound are heating up. What is Orochimaru planning...and what does it have to do with Kitsune Uzamaki and Tanuki no Sabaku. Find out.
1. The Return of Team 7!

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Even though i call it a three-sided war (Mostly reffering to Moon/Leaf/Sound) This does involve all the other villages. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Return of Team 7!**

_---Island off the Coast of Twilight Country---_

It was a dark night. Clouds filled the skies, blocking any stars from view, as well as the moon. The forest was vast. Most creatures at the time were sleeping. So most didn't notice as five shadows were jumping along the trees.

The first was an old man with gray hair beard and mustache. He was wearing a black trench coat, black shirt, black pants, and black boots.

The second was a slightly a young adult, in his early twenties. He wore a standard jounin outfit. He also had on a bandanna, where his hiaete was placed, to cover his baldhead.

The third is a boy, no older than fifteen. He had long silver hair, reaching passed his shoulder, and green eyes. He wore Dark gray baggy pants and a matching muscle shirt. Black Boots and fingerless black gloves. Lastly was a Black Trench Coat. The coat was made of cloth, the back reaching down pass his knees and the sleeves going down and almost covering his hands. His trench coat hid the wakizashi's on his back and the instruments on his wrist.

The fourth was another boy, who looked about fourteen. This boy had Dark Blue Hair and Purple pupiless eyes covered by glasses. He had Blue pants, a Blue long sleeved shirt, black shoes, and a chunin vest. His belt had multiple pouches placed on them.

The fifth was a boy and was most likely the youngest. He had wild spiky black hair and cold blue eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants and black boots. He had a long sleeved dark blue jacket; dark gray V like stitching extended from both shoulders and met half down his chest, on both sides of the jacket. The jackets zipper was up, which prevented his Black muscle shirt to be revealed. Lastly were the dark blue gloves, with dark gray stitching from the knuckles to the wrist. On his belt were two large Fuuma shurikan.

The five figures continued to jump through the trees. The one in front, the old man, raised his hands and started doing hand signs to the other, _"We're coming up on the base, and all of you get ready", _He signaled to the others in sign language. It was almost impossible to see in the dark, but they all saw it.

They all stopped at the edge of the forest. They came upon a huge clearing. In the center of laid a huge, three story, Mansion; surrounded by a two story concrete wall. Multiple torches, on top of the wall, lit the area up. There were multiple guards all around.

_"Idiots…nothing but a bunch of lowly mercs…none of them even Ninjas."_ Signed the old man. _"Alright boys. Vann…you take care of the ones out here. Most of the guards are most likely inside the gates, but outside the mansion…I'll handle those…you boys will go and take out Toguro. After me and Vann are done, we'll save the prisoners."_ They all nodded…though the aged man didn't see it…or need to see it. They all jumped in.

_---Toguro Mansion---_

"Hey bro!", called out one of the guards to one of his comrades. "You got a light?"

"Geez man…those things are going to kill you one day…you know that right?"

"OH SHUT UP! Do you…or do you not…have a light?" asked the first bandit again.

The one he was talking to sighed and pulled out a match, lit it and held it out. The mercenary, a cigarette in his mouth, lead in to light the cigarette. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique). **A giant fireball went right by the guard holding the match and hit the guard with the cigarette. The one who didn't get burned looked at the ashes that were left of his comrade.

"ENEMY ATT-" He was cut off as something sharp stabbed him in the neck. The last thing he saw was a man wearing a bandanna running passed him.

Vann looked around as he saw multiple mercenaries running towards him. At least ten surrounded him, swords unsheathed. He grinned. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the teammates scaling the wall. He put his hands into a hand seal. "**Genjutsu: Nenshou Makai no Jutsu (Illusionary Technique: Burning Hell technique).** Suddenly the landscape around the guards quickly disappeared and was replaced by a volcanic landscape. The ground was red, as was the sky. Lava flowed all around them like rivers. The guards were horrified. They felt as if there skin was melting. "AAAAHHHHH", screamed several of the thugs in pain.

Soon they passed out. Vann dispelled the genjutsu smirking. Other guards, who arrived after the genjutsu was placed, could only stare in horror. Vann's smirk widened as he pulled out a kunai.

_---Inside the gate---_

The four nins jumped over the wall, quickly killing the mercenaries they met along the way.

They landed in a large field to see multiple. They looked around to see at least thirty guards waiting for them, swords unsheathed. Obviously they heard the commotion outside.

Vincent looked towards the mansion noticing the guards, which were very close together. He grinned, quickly pulled out kunai, with explosive tags on them, and threw them at the guards. Explosions rocked the area and blasted the line of guards away. "GO NOW!" The three boys ran through the opening before anyone could stop them. They ran towards the mansion and at the same time slammed through the door.

Vincent turned back to the mercenaries that were still around him. He smirked and preformed a hand seal, Genjutsu: Hitonomi Tsuchi no Jutsu (Illusionary technique: Swallowing Earth technique).

The guards started letting out shrieks. The ground beneath them changed from grass to sand. Quick sand to be exact. The guards started sinking into the ground, struggling to find a way to free themselves from their blight.

In the real world Vincent was smirking as he saw the guards around them sprawled about the ground struggling. He pulled out a kunai.

_---Mansion---_

The three boys were running through the mansion. The mansion was nicely decorated. Nice furniture and paintings all a long the walls. Tiled floors, white walls. The boys sneered when they thought about how the man possessed the assets to live in such luxury.

"Toguro will probably be in the third floor…I can see the main room with the stairs", said the blue haired boy.

The other two nodded. They all jumped through the large doorway. What they saw before them made them halt. Five guards, swords drawn, stood in front of the large stairwell. They heard something come behind them and turned to see another fifteen guards in back of them. They got into a triangular formation, backs pressed against each other. The silver-haired ninja facing the fifteen guards, the other two facing the other five.

"Get through those…I'll hold back these guys", declared the silver-haired ninja.

The other two nodded. The black-haired one spoke, "Be careful Ookami." The two ninja then launched themselves at the guard.

The black-haired ninja quickly, putting the fingers in his right hand into a fist, with the exception of his pointer and middle finger. '**Hikari-Kakuhan**', Golden energy surge through his fingers and a long golden rope emerged from his fingers. The beautiful fifteen-foot rope grabbed one of the guards by foot, and quickly slammed him into another guard. The other three were quickly disabled by a flurry of senbon needles. The two ninja ran up the stairs.

_---Ookami---_

Ookami smirked at the situation he was in. He quickly reached into a pocket in his trench coat and grabbed a scroll. He pulled it out, bit his finger, wipe the blood on a seal on the scroll, and threw the scroll up, unraveling it at the same time. In a poof of smoke, the scroll disappeared and two wakizashis, sheathed, appeared in the air, the quickly fell in Ookami's waiting hands.

The hilts of the blades were silver and black. The sheaths of the sword were as black as night, with silver kanjis on them. One had fire and the other ice. He snapped the wakizashi's on his belt, to hold the sheaths in place, and quickly started to unsheathe both blades slowly. The blades were black as well. When the were about half way unsheathed, he quickly pulled them out in a quick motion. The blade of the wakizashi, in his left hand, glowed red and became engulfed and fire. The other blade glowed blue and in a swirl of water was covered in a larger icy blade, the blade was much longer and wider than the wakizashi's actual blade. 'I can only hold this for a little more than a minute with my reserves…not push myself', as he thought this to himself he ran after the mercenaries with a howl.

He quickly rushed at one and sent a slash with his fiery sword. The merc managed to block the attack, but the fiery blade struck so close to his hands that it ended up burning it, causing him to drop the blade, and getting slash by the fiery sword. '1.'

Two tried to rush the swordsman, but he quickly sidestepped there attacks and thrusted his icy blade at one, running him through, and quickly slashed the other with the fiery blade. '3.'

Another tried to rush him from his right. He moved his right arm in a way, so that the sleeve of his trench coat move back, revealing some type of device on it. He used his teeth to pull on a string, which forced the device to fire a number of Senbon needles at his oponent, muttering, '**Shikomishindan (Prepared Needle Shot)!**' The needles caught the mercenary in the neck. Ookami then lunged at him with his icy blade, stabbing him in the neck. '4.'

He turned to the others and smirked…he could see the fear in their eyes.

­­_---Third Floor---_

The two warriors were once again dashing down a long hallway. They ignored the paints, other artwork, windows; but the two men that ran in front of them got there attention. However, the two ninja didn't stop running. The black-haired boy actually chose to run faster, his eyes mysteriously changing from blue to silver. He did a frontal summersault, landing on his hands, and sprung forward, flipping in the process. When he was once again vertically upside down, he started spinning, spreading his legs so that it looked like he was spinning like a helicopter. The two guards tried to attack the boy, but his flurry of kicks blocked their katanas and also kicked them both in the face. He landed, once again on his hands, and sprung up again. He did a spinning kick to the one on his left, sending him crashing against the wall knocking him out. This time he landed on his feet, and preformed a sweep kick to the other one, knocking him down as well. The guard didn't even have time to get up when he felt a senbon needle pierce his neck, noticing the crackle of electricity running through him as he lost consciousness. The black-haired boy's eyes changed back to blue.

The two ninjas quickly started running once again, in the same direction as before.

They came across a huge door, obviously the master bedroom. Four guards popped into there view, all armed with bows and arrows. The guards fired. This time it was the blue-haired boy who ran faster, the other stopping. The bespectacled ninja started spinning. "**Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin)**"

A dome of blue energy covered the boy, blocking the arrows at the same time. The guards were in shock. When the dome dissipated, the boy was left standing there glaring at the four mercs. Two giant Fuuma shurikans flew pass the boy, courtesy of his black-haired companion, and struck two of the guards. The other two could only stare at there companions before attempting to attack again. But a flurry of senbon needles stopped that plan easily. The black-haired ninja moved right next to his companion, his eyes once again silver. He put his arms out in front of him, and the two Fuumas somehow came flying back. Once he grabbed them, he flicked them closed and placed them on his belt. The two ninjas nodded to each other. They ran at the door full speed, jumped at the door and kicked it open.

_---Master Bedroom---_

The two ninjas slammed into the bedroom door and quickly found themselves in what had to be the master bedroom.

They couldn't be more shocked at what happened next. Two figures jumped out of a king sized bed.

The first was an old man; gray hair, fat, and a terrified look on his face. He had the bed's quilt cover his obvious naked body. 'Toguro', thought the black-haired ninja.

The second was…just a little girl…she couldn't have been older than eight years old. This sight had both ninjas shocked to the core, but then there faces twisted in a disgusted snarl. The little girl had wine-red hair and blue eyes. She was clutching her arms around herself, huddling in a dark corner, trying to hide her naked body. They could hear her crying.

'Toguro…weapon's smuggler, drug dealer, and the list just goes on and on. He's been terrorizing the citizens of this island for supposedly five years. Taxing them for 'protection'. Fining them heavily for every little transgressing. Destroying homes…families…raping woman, saying he was only performing his 'right' as self-proclaimed 'savior'…' He paused to look at the child before him, 'and apparently little even girls aren't safe from them…The village leader said this guy was sick…but I couldn't image that he was this much of an asshole.'

He snarled once again as he pulled out a Fuuma shurikan, flicking it open. He took a step forward but stopped as he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned to see the hand that belonged to his comrade. "Yami…grab the girl and take her outside…"

Yami sneered. "Why do you get to have all the fun Inochi…" muttered the black-haired boy.

Inochi didn't even look at Yami. "You don't have enough restraint…that's why…"

Yami was seething on the inside but he also knew his friend was right. Yami wasn't exactly a wild person but he was ready to kill this man…he had been for days now when he heard about all the things the man had been doing and getting away with, this new atrocity put him over the edge. He sighed and flicked closed his Fuuma shurikan. He walked over to the little girl at the far corner, trying not to look at the man at the other corner.

"HEY THAT'S MY BITCH! GO FIND YOUR OWN!" Yami's eyes snapped wide, he was about go after the man. He turned only to find Inochi right in front of Toguro with a glowing hand. Yami wasn't sure what Inochi had done; but Toguro was now currently on the ground, clutching his groin through the sheets, howling in pain.

Yami smirked and repressed a laugh. He turned back to the little girl, who looked like she was trying to become invisible. He grabbed a sheet from the bed. When he got closer to the girl and mentally thanked whatever deity was watching over her. She was still wearing her underwear, meaning he hadn't gotten around to raping her yet…hopefully. He wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up, ignoring her struggles. She was still struggling and crying out for him to not hurt her; all he did was try to shush her as he carried her out, whispering reassuring things.

When Yami and the girl left the room, Inochi turned back to the man, kicking him in the stomach at the same time. "I want the keys and or combination to your vault." He pulled the man close to his face. "Give me what I want and you'll leave here alive…" He slammed the man's head against the wall. "Lie to me and well…lets make this simple…you DO NOT want to meet my other three teammates…if you think the other was bad…are you in for a surprised…" He quickly threw the man over his shoulder, slamming him on the floor. "NOW! YOUR ANSWER!"

The man was trying to suppress a cry.

_---Yami---_

Yami and the little girl had just arrived to what appeared to be a loft, nearby the door to the master bedroom. When he had gotten outside the main door, he had pulled his jacket off and put it on the girl. The jacket being far to big for her getting to a little above her knees, her hands concealed by the sleeves. They walked into a random hallway and started looking for a place to rest, which really didn't take them long, outside the door being out of the option do to the corpses.

He set the little girl down on the only chair in the area, right in front of a desk. She was still crying, though she apparently no longer believes Yami was going to harm her.

He kneeled down beside her, "Can you tell me you name?"

Through her crying Yami managed to make out Sasami. She had her hands, which were cover by the long sleeves of Yami's jacket, covering her face.

He looked at her confused…trying to think of some way to get her to stop crying… "Hey", he smiled, "I'll tell you what Sasami, when I'm done here I'll take you back to go see your mommy and daddy."

But if possible, this just made the girl started crying harder. "M-o-m-m-m-my...D-a-a-a-a-dd-dy…"

He smiled slightly, "That's right…soon you'll be with them again." He put a arm on her shoulder for reassurance.

But the moment he made contact with her though, she looked up at him with a tear-streaked face… "Y-y-y-y-yes-t-t-ter-d-day T-t-t-gor-u k-k-k-k-i-i-l-l-ed them…" She said then quickly put her face in her hands again, balling.

Yami cursed himself for bring up that memory, and his village for not dispatching their team sooner. But most of all he cursed Toguro. Yami couldn't think of a single thing to calm the crying girl.

"What the hell is this?"

Yami turned to look at the source of the voice, cursing himself dropping his guard. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Vincent and Ookami at the hallway. Yami couldn't think of a single thing to say. Vincent looked at Yami and then towards the little crying girl. When he looked at her he let out a snarl…but then he smiled. A smile that made Yami and Ookami wanna wet themselves in terror. Vincent, without a word, turned and left.

Ookami entered the loft and leaned against the wall.

Yami sighed, he turned to the girl again, "Would you like anything to eat…or maybe some water?", he asked. She didn't answer…making Yami sigh again. He pulled out a water cantine, noting that it was empty. He put it down on the floor before himself and preformed a few hand seal. "**Suiton: Mizu Moyoushi no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Gathering Technique)!**" Afterwards he didn't another set of hand seals. "**Hyoton: Netsu Shizuku no Jutsu (Ice Release: Temperature Drop Technique)!**" He could see a misty like substance escaping from the edges of the cantine's, closed, top. He picked it up, opened it, and took a sip. 'May not be able to freeze things water enough for Ice Jutsu yet…but at least I can cool down water.' He held it up towards Ookami. Ookami shook his head to decline.

He tried asking Sasami again. "Here why don't you have something to drink?"

This time he seemed to get her attention; she looked up still crying and grabbed the bottle. She started drinking the water quickly, to quickly that she almost seemed to choke.

"Yami…", said boy turned to the silver-haired ninja, "Looks like you fine here…I'm gonna go check on Vann…he should be escorting the prisoners." The blacked haired boy nodded, and Ookami started heading out.

Yami went to the window and looked out…he had made sure earlier that there weren't any corpses outside the window…as to not scare the girl anymore than she was. 'The mission…infiltrate the base…find a way into Toguro's safe…steal one of his wagons and transfer the goods over to the village…' He paused to look at the girl, 'and save any of his prisoners…' Yami continued to stare out the window…until something caught his eye. There standing on the wall was some kind of black dog… 'Looks like a wolf…'

The black dog howled… 'Wolf…definitely a wolf…' He jumped at the window that Yami was staring at him from, spinning like some kind of whirlwind. Yami's eyes widened as he jumped away from the open window, just as the wolf rammed through it, shattering it.

Sasami shrieked in horror. Yami grabbed her…pulling her off the chair and led her to the hall; he put her down and pushed her through it, "RUN NOW!"

Yami turned around just in time to sidestep the wolf's attack. Yami quickly turned around, pulling both of his Fuuma shurikan in the process. He left them closed though, opting to use them as claws.

On the other side of the wolf, he could see the terrified redhead looking at him from a safe distance.

"YAMI!", Yami saw Ookami run pass Sasami and into the hallway, with two, silver-bladed, wakizashis. They both surrounded the large animal.

The wolf jumped at Yami, attacking with fangs and claws, which Yami blocked with his makeshift claws. Ookami ran up and started trying to attack the animal with his swords and Yami did the same with his Fuuma.

The wolf easily dodged the attacks and quickly went into another spinning attack. Both ninja went to block but were still knocked out of the way by the impact. After the wolf runs passed them he turns to stare at both warriors as they started to rise again. The wolf looks towards the window and jumps through it.

Ookami and Yami are both panting… Ookami turns to Yami and asks… "Ummm…wasn't that…"

Yami nodded quickly… "Yep…that was Shadow."

_---Meanwhile with Inochi---_

"I DON'T WANT YOU DAMN MONEY!", screamed the medic nin as he punched the man again. Wasn't exactly true...Inochi wanted the combination of the safe...so he can return all the goods back to the people...But Toguro kept trying to buy him off.

"Leave him alone Inochi…", Inochi turned to see Vicent at the door.

Vincent walked forward, just as Toguro started making more money offers. Vincent silenced him with a kick to the stomach. "Tell me Toguro have you ever gone traveling…locked inside of a chest filled with spiders…", grinned the aged ninja. Toguro's eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the update...Ok the story behind Sasami...**

**A friend of mine thought that i lacked a character like Konahamaru...And that i should put a relationship brotherly-sisterly...like Naruto/Konahamaru...so i thought of something like this...but I'm not sure... So I'm going to hold a poll for all my loyal fans...all 10 or so of you...**

**Anyway...Originally Yami and Ookami lived in a three bedroom apartment...Inochi was going to move in with them after the chunin exam...Now here are the three options i was thinking of...**

**1) Yami drops Sasami off in an Orphanage (She's gone forever)**

**2) Sasami moves in with Yami and Ookami. I make up an excuse on why Inochi didn't move in with his friends. (She becomes a Minor Character)**

**3) Yami convinces somone, Most likely Megumi who's never had a child, to take care of Sasami. (She becomes an even MORE Minor Character)**

** Anyway...let me know what you think.**

**Please read and review. **


	2. Premonition of War!

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sasami. Plans for her were simply for her to become a genin in the future, perhaps team up with Suikotsu (Bankotsu's little sister.) Somone gave me the idea that maybe Yami could be their Jounin-sensei...not sure if I want to do that but i'll consider it.  
**

** As for what I'm gonna do with her. I had a vote and hears the outcom.  
**

**1) Sasami leaves: 2**

**2) Sasami lives with Yami and Ookami: 6**

**3) Sasami lives with Megumi: 4**

**Suprised me. I thought most people were going to choose Megumi. Anways. Even if she lives with the boys. She IS still going to be a minor character and may have very little to do with the main story. Accept for this chapter of course (where she's going to be a major focal pointof course).  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Premonition of War.**

_---Tsukikage Tower---_

Team 7, plus the two jounin, was currently standing in front of the Tsukikages desk. Vincent was giving the mission report to the kage. He told them how they arrived to Toguro's mansion, how they split off in different directions, each of there roles in the mission, and finally about the appearance of Shadow of KuroiTsuki. Yami wasn't paying attention to anything being said. He was currently scanning the map at the edge of the room.

_---Flashback (three days ago)---_

The team of five was currently inside of one of the two hotel rooms they were sharing. They were discussing their current charge.

"I don't know why we need to discuss this…the little girl isn't any of our business. Let's just ditch her hear", said Vann in a bored tone.

"Are you nuts! Nobody is willing to take care of her. She'll starve on the streets!", exclaimed Yami. The five-some was currently in Vann and Vincent's room discussing what to do with Sasami, who was currently asleep in the other room.

"Let's leave her at the towns orphanage then", replied Ookami.

Yami only shook his head. "I already thought of that. This town doesn't have an orphanage."

"What the hell kinda town doesn't have an orphanage", scowled Ookami.

"The kind of town that is poor and severely underdeveloped. Remember all the towns on this island are only about two decades old. Before they had a chance to develop further, Toguro came and started stealing resources", replied Inochi. He put a hand under his chin in deep thought, "You know…I'm pretty sure I saw an orphanage in the southern town…We have to go back there to take a ship back home anyway…so why don't we just leave Sasami there."

Yami nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Vincent laughed at the thought, "Yes let's leave the little girl in an orphanage of a seriously underdeveloped nation…lets see what kind of life she'll lead when she grows up."

Yami stared at him curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"Yami, what kind of life do you think she'll lead, after we leave her in that orphanage", when Vincent saw that Yami had no reply he decided to continue, "If she gets lucky…some sleaze ball will come along to adopt her and force her to work in a brothel."

Yami's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the war veteran, "How the hell is THAT lucky?"

Vincent just shook his head, "Because at least that way she'll be taken care of, if only mildly. The other likely option is slavery, where she won't be taken care of at all. Though I did hear about a man who once used orphans in deadly experiments."

Yami's eyes were still wide, "Shouldn't we do something to stop that?"

Vincent shook his head, "What would YOU do? Storm to orphanage, take the children and whisk them away to Tsukigakure. If we kept doing this, then our village will become severely overcrowded. Plus the added expense of taken in so many, would drain our economy."

Yami sighed, 'He's right…we can't save everyone.'

"What about getting adopted by a nice family. Isn't that what orphanages are for", asked Ookami.

"Yes…ideally that IS the purpose of an orphanage. But people in these conditions aren't going to adopt children. All the kids you saw around the village streets should be proof of that. The only other option are for richer people to this island and adopt them, and why would they do that when they can adopt children from their own Nation…"

Yami sighed at Vincent's thoughts. "So she's screwed either way."

"Not necessarily", was Vincent's reply, "We could take HER with us…leave her at an orphanage in one of the towns in Twilight Country. We could even leave her at the one in Tsukigakure, one child won't make a difference. That way, we'll know that she is safe."

Yami nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

_---End Flashback---_

So, as they had planned that night, they brought Sasami with them to Tsukigakure. She was currently outside, curled up and asleep in one of the chairs. Though she didn't have to walk or run, Yami being the one who was constantly carrying her, she didn't get much sleep during the trip. The Moon nins didn't stop much during the trip back home and Sasami difficulties sleeping while constantly moving, even while they were on the ship she had trouble sleeping, though she didn't dare complain to them. Yami was broken out of his trance when he heard the Tsukikage speak. "KuroiTsuki…what do you think they were doing there."

"They've been connected to a lot of things that would provide them with a quick and big pay off. My guess…they're planning something big…and they need a lot of money to do so", replied Vincent.

"Well…I'll have to discuss this later with the Intelligence department. You all may have the rest of the afternoon off. Unless there are any questions?"

Yami was about to raise his hand, but Ookami beat him to it. "I have one. HOW THE HELL do you consider that mission a B-rank one."

This earned him a smack over the head, courtesy of Vann. "Shut up Ookami, we get paid a whole lot more for B-rank missions…even if they were to easy."

"The Simple answer is that there was a chance to encounter enemy ninja, most likely missing nin. Crime bosses, like Toguro, usually hire them for the added protection. Now anything else?"

Yami asked his question this time, "I have a question…Where is the orphanage? I'm having trouble finding it on this map." Indicating the map that he'd been scanning for the duration of the whole meeting.

Waizu didn't even glance at the map. "Yami the orphanage was closed down a long time ago."

The team of five quickly went wide-eyed. "WHAT! Why did this happen", the question came from Vincent.

Waizu turned his attention to the war veteran. "Simple…we didn't have any orphans to put in the Orphanage. Most of the children that became orphans were usually taken in by friends of the deceased. The rest were able to take care of themselves with minimal supervision, like Yami was able to. It came to the point where having an orphanage simply became a waste of space so we closed it down." Waizu finished explaining, "Didn't you know this Vincent? It happened about ten years ago…"

Vincent scratched the back of his head, "Ughhh…no." Was his simple reply, which almost made the Kage do a facefault.

Yami cursed under his breath, but it was enough for the Kage to hear him. "What is the point of all this? Why are you looking for an orphanage?"

Yami proceeded to explain about Sasami, which Vincent decided to leave out of the mission statement.

Waizu slightly scowled, "In the future please refrain from bringing orphaned children to the village. When our village was young we used to take orphans in…It was a government program to take in orphans who are willing to become ninja. This program is actually the reason why are village was able to grow as big as it did so fast…this program hasn't been used in decades, but I suppose just this once I can offer her this…if she doesn't accept this condition…well then there is a very well maintained orphanage in a village a few miles from our own. These are her two options…that is unless one of you are willing to take her in…" Not even waiting for an answer he continued, "Anyway if that is all then you are all dismissed, and Yami don't forget about the meeting tomorrow."

They all nodded, especially Yami. Yami had finally agreed to go to a council meeting, which would take place tomorrow afternoon.

The team finally walked out the door and into the hallway. Sasami was right where they left her, curled in a chair. After they exited Toguro's mansion, Yami had decided to get her something decent to wear. He simply bought an ordinary plain pink kimono and black sandals. She was also in Yami's blue jacket, leaving his black muscle shirt in plain sight.

Yami went over to her and picked her up. He sighed.

"You heard the Tsukikage, kid. You have plenty of options so no matter what…she'll be taken care of." With that said Vincent left the hall.

Vann yawned, "You guys are getting really good…keep up the good work." With that said he left in a poof of smoke."

Inochi spoke next, "Like Vincent said…no matter what she'll be taken care of so don't look so down…anyway until you decide what to do you can leave her in your spare bedroom", Inochi laughed, "guess it was lucky I decided not to move in afterwards."

"Yea…", replied Yami.

"Hey! Enough with this gloomy talk. Lets go to Ichitaku!"

Yami and Inochi merely nodded.

­_­---Ichitaku Ramen Stand---_

The group of four took a seat at one of the tables. Sasami had woken up on the way there and sat with them. Yami sat across from Ookami, Inochi was at Yami's right, while Sasami was on his left.

Tomoyo, Natsuko's daughter, came to take their order. "Hello guys." She stopped when she saw Sasami. "And who's this?"

"Her name is Sasami", was Yami's reply.

Tomoyo kneeled down beside her, "Hello Sasami…I'm Tomoyo. It's very nice to meet you." She waited a bit for a reply.

"It's nice to meet you", came from Sasami who was as quiet as a mouse. Yami couldn't blame her…she was still silently crying all the way back to Tsukigakure. Yami was starting to doubt that she would ever get over the loss of her parents; he sure as hell never got over the loss of his mother. When he told her that he was taking her to Tsukigakure, she smiled a bit, only for a second though.

"So…what can I get for you all", said Tomoyo, sensing an further conversation with the child would be pointless.

"Pork Ramen." (Yami)

"Same here." (Ookami)

"Shrimp Ramen please." (Inochi)

The four turned to Sasami when she didn't answer right away. "Miso…", once again quiet as a mouse.

Tomoyo nodded and left the group.

"What's…going to happen to me now…", if the three boys weren't ninja…they probably wouldn't have heard the small girl speak.

Yami frowned, "Not sure yet…" Yami proceeded to explain the girl her options, "…and that's about everything that the Tsukikage said we could do…what do YOU want?"

Sasami stared at the floor for a while…

Yami put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. "Take your time…you don't have to decide this right now…"

She nodded in reply.

Inochi decided to change the subject, "You are getting a lot better Yami. Your training with Megumi was definitely put to good use."

Yami nodded, "Yea…it's really surprising that she knew so much about my clan. Must've learned with my mother." Yami had learned and studied a lot during his tutelage with Megumi. He learned the Taijutsu style of his clan. Their clan Taijutsu, which was called **Shoku (Eclipse)** for one reason or another, was a taijutsu that revolved around acrobatics. This taijutsu was designed to be both good for attacking and for its unpredictable nature. You could use the terrain to help you fight. The style required speed and balance; the user didn't necessarily need to be strong, the speed and acrobatics helped give the user the strength required. The unpredictable nature of the style helped the user dodge attacks as well. Lastly came the **Hikari Kakuhan (Light Whip)**, which was used in conjunction with the style, for either attacking or defending."

"Good thing she did…would've been to much of a hassle if you would have had to learn everything from scrolls", replied Inochi. Inochi had learned a few medical jutsu and other medical skills from his work at the hospital. He also learned how to perform **Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)**. Inochi may never be able to perform his clan's taijutsu efficiently, but he would be able to perform some of his clan's other jutsu well enough. In place of his **Jyuuken**, Inochi learned to perform **Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpal)** more proficiently, which in many cases is very similar to **Jyuuken**. He became an expert using it with his right hand and is currently training with his left, though he usually prefers having a few senbon ready with his left.

Yami grinned, "By the look on Toguro's face, he definitely enjoyed your **Chakra Ejintou**."

Inochi grinned as well at the thought.

They stopped when they heard a slight giggle. They turned to look at Ookami, who surprisingly didn't have his book out, but instead was staring at a few girls. The girls were in fact staring at Sasami. Ookami grinned and leaned over to Sasami. He wrapped his arms around the girl and rested his cheek on top of his head; said girl stiffened upon contact. Yami and Inochi heard the girls squeal on how cute the scene was. They started to walk over to the group but stopped when they heard someone call their names. They waved goodbye and walked away.

Ookami cursed under his breath as he untangled himself from the small redhead. He pulled out his book, ignoring the glares from his teammates.

Yami was about to say something but noticed Sasami was still sitting right next to them. He silently thanked the fact that they all were forced to learn sign language upon ranking chunin. _"YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK!"_, signed BOTH Yami and Inochi. This only made Ookami grin though. During their time off, Ookami had done a few missions and had also trained a lot. He constructed two new **Hakumei Shikons****(Twilight Fangs)**. These two were both wakizashis. One of them gathered fire around the blade. The other materialized an, larger, icy blade around the metal one. The two blades were deadly. The problem being that they were both created using Mid-level seals, which drew out a lot of Ookami's chakra. He could only hold both blades for about a minute. He still possessed his other **Hakumei Shikon**, which allowed him to preformed wind jutsu using one-handed seals. Without using any wind jutsu he could probably stand the strain for about twenty minutes. He kept the Twilight Fangs in summoning scrolls, the wakizashis in one and the double-edged sword in another. Lastly he decided to get the two devices strapped to each of his arms, hidden under his trench coats sleeves. **Shikomishindan (Prepared Needle Shot)**, was a weapon that fired five senbon needles from the devices on his arms, ten total.

"Yami…" Yami turned to the meek voice.

"Yes Sasami?"

Sasami seemed to shake for a bit. "If I become a ninja…would you be my teacher…"

Yami smiled sadly at the girl, "Unfortunately I'm not fit to be a teacher…" He could see the girl look down, "I'm going to constantly be going on missions…but you'll be learned at the ninja academy from the person who taught me. She's a very nice woman; I know you'll love her." 'I hope', he added mentally. "Most children start training at the age of eight, so you'll be just in time to start training with children your own age." He could still see that the girl in front of him was a little down hearted. "But I'll tell you what…when you become a genin…I'll teach you some cool jutsu that you can use on missions." This thought seemed to brighten the gloomy girl up considerably.

"Could you teach to do that one where you filled the canteen up with water?"

Yami nodded in reply. He didn't learn any water ninjutsu during his training with Megumi, but he considerably increased his proficiency with the ones that he had already had. He could easily fill up a water canteen at any time he wanted, except maybe when he was in the middle of a desert. Lastly, he learned **Hyoton: Netsu Shizuku no Jutsu (Ice Release: Temperature Drop Technique).** He decided to also learn ice jutsu as well, since they were usually much stronger than water. He could use **Hyoton: Netsu Shizuku no Jutsu** pretty well, but he still couldn't freeze water to use Ice jutsu in. **Hyoton: Netsu Shizuku no Jutsu** was an important jutsu to learn if one wanted to do Ice jutsu outside an artic environment. Just like **Suiton: Mizu Moyoushi no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Gathering Technique)** was an important in using water jutsu when there wasn't a large body of water around; though using it, even with a large body of water nearby, would help the user direct the water where they wanted to.

Yami nodded, "Sure… I'd love to…"

It was at this point that Tomoyo came back with their order. They ate in silence for the rest of the time and decided to split off.

_---Yami and Ookami's apartment---_

The two boys went back home for the night, with Sasami right behind them. Yami sighed once when he forgot the shape of the apartment. Ramen cups and pocky boxes everywhere, other forms of trash carpeted the floor, Ookami's pervert posters on the wall, and the shrine to the 'great' Jiraiya-sama in the corner of the room…and he's almost sure that they had a couch somewhere where that pile of dirty clothes is. He sighed again when he remember that their spare bedroom was in a similar condition; only add weights, kunai, shurikan, scrolls, and a whole bunch of ninja gear.

'Guess I'll let her use my room tonight.'

Sasami could only stare at the scene before her.

Yami sighed…again… "We're going to have to clean this up…at some point…"

Ookami shrugged, "That's what genins and D-rank missions are for. Got any friends you want to screw with?"

Yami laughed at this and looked around again; ramen, milk, and juice stained the wall. Dust everywhere… "None that I hate that much…Oh well…I'll send a mission request to the Tsukikage's office tomorrow…"

"Already done…I sent one a day before we left…surprised they haven't arrived to clean up yet…"

"Tons of missions come in at a time…it usually takes a week or so to rank them…"

"Oh…"

Yami grabbed Sasami by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping for the night." He led her to a bedroom, which was unexpectantly clean. He a few littered pieces of paper, but nothing to bad. He led her to the bed and she climbed in.

"Is this where I'll be living from now on?", asked the tiny girl.

Yami thought about that for a moment, 'We DO have a spare bedroom…and it's either that or leave her in an apartment all alone…she's already shown interest in becoming a ninja…Gonna have to talk to Ookami about this…' Yami sighed, "I'm not sure Sasami…we'll decide what to do later…for now just go to bed…we'll discuss this in the morning." She only nodded.

Yami left the room, shutting off the lights on his way out and closing the door. He found Ookami leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"How about we let her live with us?", questioned Ookami. "Not like we have anything planned for that extra bedroom."

Yami was surprised to say the least. "Don't know…something about taking care of a child her age…just seems unsettling…"

Ookami laugh mockingly… "Yami you were pratically taking care of youself when you were five…I doubt that we'll have to deal with her to much…besides it's just a place to sleep…nothing more…"

"Maybe your right…"

"Good", with that said he started walking away, "Besides did you see those girls at Ichitaku…children are CHICK magnets", laughed Ookami.

Yami sweat dropped and nearly face faulted.

He sighed when Ookami entered his bedroom. He walked over to mountain of dirty close and threw it somewhere else, which only managed to spread it around the already dirty floor. He grabbed his gloves, fuuma shurikan, and other weapons, and threw them on the table, which was surprisingly clear. He threw himself on the couch. He kicked off his boots and went sleep.

_---Hours later---_

**_It was a dark night. A figure was running down the streets. His long blue hair flying through the wind. He was running from ten other figures. The ten figures were jumping from building to building; hurling kunais and shurikans at the target._**

_**The boy, who couldn't be older than eighteen. He quickly does a few hand seals and three clones of him popped out of the ground. They quickly split off in different directions.**_

_**The pursuers split up in different directions looking for their true target.**_

_**Once the real one was alone with his three pursuers he quickly formed another six clones, whom then split up as well. The pursuers had no choice but to split up and attempt to find the real one…**_

_**They didn't get lucky…the real one hid himself in an alleyway. He leaned against the wall, panting. The wounds he suffered were miraculously being healed.**_

_**Finally he pushed himself off the wall. He was about to walk out when suddenly a net falls on top of him. He attempts to fight when suddenly he gets shocked by said net. He lets out a beastly roar, which couldn't possibly belong to a human.**_

_**Ten ninjas, all wearing Oto Hiaetes land around him. "The Biju…Shichibi… successfully captured…only seven left."**_

Yami's eyes suddenly snapped open. Yami was panting… 'Shichibi? What were they talking about?' Yami sighed and decided to worry about it later. He sits upright only to find to figures already in his apartment, in front of him. He sighs, "So…where's Jyou?"

"Family training", the reply came from Kasai. Kasai was in a Dark Blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She also wore brown sneakers and black gloves. He waist length red hair was braided.

"Yea his father wanted to teach him a few jutsu early this morning…", this voice came from Bankotsu. He was wearing a gray sweater, gray cargo pants, and tan shoes. His spiky long brown hair was combed out of his face.

"Must hate that", grinned Yami. The other two grinned as well. Yami raised an eyebrow, "Wait how did you two get inside?"

"Good question. Better question…what are you making us for breakfast?" Asked the redhead as she threw herself on the couch right next to Yami. Ignoring his scowl she started looking around the apartment, "You really should clean this place up."

Yami sighed…again.

"Heh. Yea you should-" Bankotsu stopped talking when he spied something in the other side of the apartment. "Who's she."

Yami turned to see Sasami, wearing only her pink kimono and black sandals, at his bedroom door. "Long story short, Her name is Sasami." He got up and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it and saw nothing but cups of ramen and boxes of pocky. "Hmmm…" He walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Nothing but ramen and pocky once again. "Hmmm…Ramen or pocky anyone?"

The two ninja he was talking to scowled and Sasami just looked down. "Don't you guys eat anything else", screamed Kasai.

"Uhh…No…"

The other three people sweatdropped. Kasai recovered and went over to Sasami. "Hi! I'm Kasai!"

Sasami looked a little nervously at the hyper redhead, "I'm Sasami", she replied in a mouse-like voice.

Bankotsu went over to her and introduced himself as well, only to get the same mouse-like reply.

Yami was about to speak when he heard a knock on the door. Yami opened it and was about to speak when a piece of paper was shoved into his face. "D-rank mission request." Yami read the title; he noticed that the mission details were written in Ookami's handwriting.

The paper was lowered from Yami's face and he was able to see not four but eight people in front of his apartment door. He recognized all of them. The first one was Hinadi Hizuuga, with neck length red hair. The second was Shinji… 'Never did get his last name…', with blonde spiky. They were both clad in standard jounin uniforms. Behind them were four scowling genin, one with a look of indifference, and one who was slightly blushing.

Yami sighed…again, "Come in…"

The eight ninja entered the apartment as well.

It was obvious to say that Jiman was as mad as a hornet. He was dressed in a white robe, with long gray pants and matching gray boots. With light blue hair and red eyes. His katana was strapped to his hip.

Sakura and Ayame also had the look of death on them. They were each wearing kimonos, Sakuras was pink and Ayames was light blue. Both wore black sandals, not ninja ones. Both now wore their hair at mid-back; that and their matching green eyes made them almost impossible to tell apart.

Aki was scowling as well. She was in a red sleeveless shirt and dark green cargo pants. She also wore dark blue gloves and matching ninja sandals. Lastly were the bandages from her hands to her elbows. Her red hair was done in a ponytail, and her brown eyes showed nothing but pain would be given to anyone who pisses her off.

Kouji had the look of indifference to him. He black hair was down to his neck, his sunglasses hiding his green eyes. He wore a gray overcoat, brown pants, blue ninja sandals and black sunglasses.

Kitsune was the one who was blushing. She wore an elegant dark blue robes and dark blue pants. She wore dark blue sandals, not ninja ones. Her beautiful katana was tide to her back. She had an orange and red fox mask tide to her right hip. Her blue eyes were scanning the apartment she was currently in. Her normally waist length blonde hair was braided into an elegant bun. Lastly, her most striking feature, were the whisker like marks on her cheeks, three on each cheek.

Shinji whistled at the sight before him, "Don't you boys ever clean up."

Yami sighed, "Not really…no…"

Jiman growled at him, this caused him to feel something press against his back. He turned to see Sasami clutching at his back, shivering, most likely do to the four waves of killer intent.

Hinadi blinked, "I thought only two people lived in this apartment?"

Yami shook his head, "She…recently moved in with us."

"Moved in with you?", the question was asked simultaneously by both Bankotsu and Kitsune.

"Long story…Tell you later." Yami glanced at the jounins curiously, "Why were both of your teams sent here."

Hinadi scowled slightly, "Someone was sent to your apartment a yesterday, to breifly check out the condition. It was deduced that it would take at least two teams to clean up this mess within a day."

Yami, Kasai, and Bankotsu all sweatdropped. "Oh."

"So any further orders?"

"Yea…need that room cleared out of EVERYTHING." Indicating Sasami's future bedroom.

Hinadi nodded.

"Gonna need THAT moved", indicating the giant shrine to Jiraiya. It was composed of a painting of a white haired man doing a ridiculous pose while on top of a giant frog; a few scented candals, on top of a table; and multiple orange books.

Hinadi and Shinji sweatdropped; the genin, sans Bankotsu, all looked confused. "No questions asked…", said Shinji.

Hinadi only nodded, "Well the six of you better get to work." She left in a poof of smoke, though she was most likely nearby. Shinji did the same a second later.

There was an eerie silence for a few seconds. Yami could feel that glares of the four genin burning a whole through his head, though he didn't show it, he was terrified for his safety.

"SO!" Came Ookami's voice as he threw himself on the couch. "Any chance I can get you ladies to wear these", he said as he pulled out one of his Icha Icha books with one hand and four French maid uniforms with the other.

Blood rushed to the faces of Kasai, Sakura, Ayame, Aki, and Kitsune. Yami, Bankotsu, Jiman, and even Kouji received a nosebleed. Sakura and Ayame growled and pulled out many senbon needles. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" They shrieked as they hurled the projectiles at the pervert, who ran around the room and jumped out the, suspiciously open, window. The couch was left as a pin coushin. Yami ran to his boots and pulled them on, opting to leave his gloves and weapons behind. He quickly ran out the door pulling Sasami, and a backpack that was near the door, with him; Bankotsu and Kasai following.

_---Hikari Clan House---_

"Wow…this place is really big…bigger than Toguro's house", exclaimed Sasami. Yami wasn't surprised she said that…he was surprised she spoke at all.

They; Yami, Sasami, Bankotsu, Kasai, and Ookami, who had rejoined them shortly after they exited the house; were at the front gate of the Hikari complex.

The gate and wall were one story tall. The biggest room in the house, the clan heads room, was three. There was a sentry posted at a nearby building that made sure everything in the area was quiet.

Over a year ago Yami would not have been able to come back inside the THIS clan house…But he became braver in the time that he's been a genin and it became easier for him.

Yami used his key to open the lock and the group walked inside. They walked into a garden. Multiple trees and flowers could be found across the wide field. A few large stones and a small pond on one side. There were three large buildings. Two of them were two stories tall, one on their left and the other on their right. The last was a three story tall building in front of the group.

"Yo! Why are we here again?", asked Ookami who was currently reading his book.

"I want to return these scrolls hear", indicating the backpack he grabbed on the way out, "and get some different ones. I'll only be a minute. Follow me or hang out in the garden."

"Come on Sasami!" screamed a hyperactive Kasai as she pulled Sasami with her. They ran over to the lake.

Yami and Bankotsu sweatdropped at the display.

Ookami went to sit on one of the large stones.

Bankotsu was about to follow Kasai, but Yami stopped him. "Hey I nearly forgot that I had something that I wanted to show you." 'Nearly forgot.'

Bankotsu nodded and followed Yami.

The two of them went to the clan house on the left side. "Hey Yami, what's with the three different houses?"

"This one over here", indicating to the one that they were heading towards, "Has a large clan hospital on the first floor. The second has multiple training rooms and armories. The basement has a large library of scrolls." He pointed to the one behind them. "That one contains dormitories for all the clan members on the first and second floor. The basement contained a few dormitories as well and an ordinary library, for storybooks and other things." Yami then pointed to the biggest one. "That one contains a cafeteria on the first floor. Dormitories for higher ups and a council room on the second floor. And the third floor is solely for the clan head."

"I see…"

They continued to walk in silence. They walked into the 'training and medical' building and walked down stairs.

"WOW!", Exclaimed Bankotsu. The room contained many racks of scrolls.

Yami walked to one side of the room, the side that contained lessons of the Hikari taijutsu. He placed back the scrolls he took from the rack. He then started browsing some through other ones. He finally found the one he was looking for. _'Body Maneuvers: Defense.'_ He grabbed it and threw over to Bankotsu. Thought you might want to give it a read.

Bankotsu read the title and nodded.

"By the way if you see anything else that you like feel free to grab it."

Yami grabbed a few more scrolls and placed it in his backpack. He then walked over to the section for beginners. He grabbed a few academy jutsu for Sasami, as well as scrolls that taught her basic taijutsu and taught how to control chakra. He then walked over to the section solely for water and ice jutsu. He grabbed a few water jutsu scrolls and was about to leave when he thought about something. He looked at the minimal amount of ice jutsu scrolls. 'Hmmm…maybe it'll help me learn **Hyoton: Netsu Shizuku no Jutsu** if I had another jutsu to learn it with.' With that thought he quickly grabbed a few ice jutsu scrolls and left.

He found Bankotsu at the stairs holding a few earth jutsu scrolls. "Can I burrow these?"

Yami smiled and nodded.

With that they left. They met up with the rest of their group and left as well.

_---Hours later, Yami, Ookami, and Sasami's house---_

As the three walked in, Yami's prayers were answer when he saw that neither of the genins was still there. His heart soared when he saw that the apartment was clean. He quickly ran over to the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for the council meeting. The group had basically hung out for the whole day. They stopped by a few stores, ordered a bed for Sasami and bought her some more clothes, at Yami's, or more accurately the Hikari's, expense. They also bought some normal food, because Kasai asked so 'nicely'. Yami shuddred.

_---Flashback---_

Yami and Ookami were as pale as a ghost. The ground in a ten-meter radius was charred, except for a small point of land where the two boys stood. They looked over at Kasai who had fire dancing all around her. She snapped her fingers in the direction of the supermarket. The two boys didn't question it…they RAN into the market.

_---End Flashback---_

Yami ran out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel, and into his bedroom to change. He grabbed his black robes and started changing. Sasami's bed was being delivered, and would be delivered later on tonight. He figured that even if Sasami decided against being a ninja and decided to go to an orphanage…that they may need the room sooner or later so they opted to get the bed no matter what. Once changed into his outfit. Yami walked out of his room.

"Ok you two. I'll see you later on tonight."

The two nodded. Thought Sasami looked a bit distressed. Yami merely gave her a reassuring smiled as he pulled the scrolls out of the backpack, which he had left by the front door. "While I'm gone…why don't you read these…this is the kind of things you'll be learning in the academy so it'll be best if you get acquainted with it now. Tomorrow…I'll be expecting your answer…"

Sasami nodded.

Yami smiled back and took off.

_---Kage Tower---_

Yami walked into the eighth floor where the council meetings were being held.

He walked into to find all the council members and the clan heads were all their, as well as the Tsukikage. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Kitsune was in a clean set of robes, she didn't have her mask or katana with her.

After the chunin exams at Kirigakure the Tsukikage was able to pass a bill, which increased the size of the council chambers, making all the clan heads council members. At first Yami wondered why the Tsukikage wanted to deal with more council members; the question was answered by Megumi. The Tsukikage and the Council had an equal amount of power, however the council members each had to share that power, making them considerably weaker than the Tsukikage. Increasing the number of council members diminished their own individual power.

Also, after the chunin exams, the council members privilege of deciding which genins graduated the genin exam was also abolished. Though very few people knew that they actually possessed that power to begin with.

Yami took his seat, which was right between Kitsune and Hizashi. Shikyo was there as well. Hiroaki, Kouji's father, was there; father and son look almost exactly alike right down to the black shades, Kouji was sitting next to him. Sanoske Gekkani of the Gekkani clan, and another young man, about Shikyo's age, Yami assumed to be his son. Jinn Takaboushi of the Takaboushi clan, and someone else that Yami assumed to be his daughter. There were a few other clan heads that Yami wasn't familiar with. Finally there were the eight members of the council.

"Let us start this meeting", spoke the Kage.

The council members talked for various topics of life in Tsukigakure. It seemed like they had been talking for hours. To say that Yami was bored would have been a SERIOUS understatement. Though Shikyo didn't show it, he was bored as well. Kitsune on the other hand was completely entrance with everything going on, she even added her own commentary every now and then.

"And what are we to do about Otogakure?"

Yami was at attention at this point.

Some of the council members started arguing madly. Some wanted to make an alliance with Sand, Snow, Cloud, and Rain; and make war with Sound and Grass. Others wanted to maintain neutral. They kept arguing for a long time until the Tsukikage stopped them. "ENOUGH! This is a subject that needs to be taken into a lot of consideration. You all heard the other side's point of view. Sleep on it and we'll see what happens the next time we meet."

This calmed everyone down a bit. Though they were still tense.

"And what of the Uzamaki Heiress?", asked a council member named Denzel.

Kitsune was about to answer, but Waizu beat her to it. "What about her?"

The same council member sneered. "She has yet to leave the village. THAT'S what?"

Yami's eyes widened, 'I thought they were going to let her leave the village two months after her birthday.'

Waizu sighed, "Because of the trouble between Sound we've had to postpone sending her outside the village."

"WE ARE wasting the talents of the Kyuubi no Kitsune while she is locked up in here."

The conversation raged on for a while. Some wanted to give her more training, some wanted her to leave for missions, others wanted her to leave for missions with more supervision. Finally Kitsune had enough. "Please stop arguing", she said as she stood up, "Tsukikage-sama, I know you worry about me but they are right", indicating the council members who wanted her to start mission outside the village, "While I'm locked in the village the Kyuubi's talents are going to waste. I request that you send me out on a C-rank mission."

Waizu nodded, hating to send the Uzamaki heiress out to battle. "I will assign your squad a C-rank mission."

"Unacceptable!", said Denzel. "With the constant training that she has been through then she should be prepared for at least an A-rank mission. WE MUST SHOW OFF THE POWER OF KYUUBI!"

Waizu's eyes widened "Are you MAD! You want to send her out on an high ranking mission?"

"She's just a genin", came Hizashi's voice who was outraged as well.

Sanoske smiled, "Well how about if she were to take another few shinobi with her. Surely her squad could handle a mission with a squad of a decent size."

"YOU ARE SENDING THE LAST OF THE UZAMAKIS TO HER DEATH YOU FOOLS!", came another council members voice.

They started a shouting match again.

Yami was silent the whole time.

Waizu once again silenced the crowd, ordering them to speak one at a time.

Kitsune stood up again. "I'll handle it." Waizu, Yami, and a few others stared at her with a shock expression. "I'll go on an A-rank mission. I read the reports on Tanuki no Sabaku, she completed many B-rank missions and even an A-rank mission before she reached the rank of chunin. I believe that I should accomplish the same. Give me an A-rank missions so I can prove my clans worth to the village and everyone else…"

Everyone just stared at her for a while.

Waizu sighed, "I will not send you squad alone on an A-rank mission. I will assign other shinobi to your mission."

Denzel rose. "If you must assign more shinobi then nothing higher than a chunin." The Kage glared at him, "I refuse to accept the a squad of jounin accompanying her squad."

"It is not within you rights to accept Denzel-san", growled the Kage in a voice that promised swift pain if Denzel opens his mouth once again. It worked; he paled under the Kage's glare and sat back down.

Shikyo chose this moment to stand up. "If I may make a suggestion." Everyone regarded Shikyo highly for his ANBU record. "Team 7, composed of Yami Hikari, Ookami Hanone, and Inochi Hizuuga were present when Tanuki completed her first A-rank mission. They are all chunin at the moment, why not assign them to watch over the Heiress."

This lead to a lot of discussion going on throughout the council room. Yami looked curiously at Shikyo who didn't even bat an eye.

"Yami would you be willing to accept this decision?", asked Waizu.

Yami only nodded, "Though I don't know what Ookami and Inochi have to say about this, I doubt they would disagree to it."

"As do I", claimed Shikyo.

Waizu nodded, "We'll have to decide this on Inochi and Ookami's decision. I believe this decision is settled."

"It's NOT! I don't agree with the discision", came the voice of a council woman, "We are sending three clan heirs and the son of a clan head on an A-rank mission with only one jounin. We should at least send one more jounin."

This time Hizashi chose to speak, "Why don't we send another genin team. It'll be a good experience for the genin and it'll also send one more jounin on the mission."

Waizu nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow morning Team 19, along with a few others, will be sent on an A-rank mission. Is this acceptable to everyone?" He received a few nods, "Is there anything else that anyone wants to bring up?" He received no reply. "Good then this meeting is adjourned."

With that said the council members started to file out. Yami stayed seated, as did the Tsukikage. Yami received a farewell from Hizashi and Shikyo before they to departed. Kitsune left as well…with a serious expression on her face.

Finally only the Tsukikage and Yami were left.

Waizu was rubbing his temples, "So…how'd you like it…"

"Do you want the truth…or a lie?"

* * *

**A/N: So that was the new chapter. The genin team that will company team 7 and team 19 was originally going to be team 15 (Bankotsu, Kasai, and Jyou). But I got so many reviews during the last chapter that I'm going to tribute to the poll i had last chapter, so i'm going to do another.**

** Poll: What genin team should accompany team 7 and team 19.**

** Option 1: Team 15, who've had no battle time.**

** Option 2: Team 17 (Sakura, Ayame, and Aki), who've had very little battle time.**

**Well i'm gonna let you guys decide. So let me know what you think **

**  
**


	3. Warriors called Shinobi!

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.**

** I'm so sorry for the slow update...I got really lazy...**

**Anyways...the poll...didn't go like i hoped it would...it ended up being a TIE...but i kept up with the poll...by the time i started writing the story... the polls were at**

** Team 15: 2**

**Team 17: 4**

**The other two votes for team 15 came very recently...Now i would love to do this differently and give people more time...to see if we can get OUT of the tie...but...sadly...i don't want to keep the story waiting much longer...so i'm sad to say...the winner is Team 17. **

** I'm sorry if this displeases people...but i needed to make it as fair as possible...and i think this was the fairest way to do so.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Warriors called Shinobi!**

_---Kage Tower (Council Meeting Room)---_

"I wish things could have gone better…", said the Kage as he poured water into a couple and handed it to Yami, and did likewise to the cup in front of him.

"Funny…I thought people usually kept Sake in their office…"

"We do…or at least I do…but unfortunately we're not in my office…so we'll have to make due with water…besides you're to young to drink."

"So…what are you going to do about the mission?", asked Yami.

Waizu took a drink from the cup before replying, "I'm not sure…" He looks around the office before doing a few one-handed seals, they went by far to quickly for Yami to see and he couldn't hear whatever it was that Waizu was muttering, however the second he completed them a few designs on the windows, walls, and doors flared up with colors and just as quickly went back. Seeing Yami's confused face he decided to elaborate, "Silencing seals…it'll keep whatever is said in this room a secret to the outside world…they're installed in rooms all over this tower, only I know how to use them though."

Yami nodded, "Useful…"

"They are."

Yami quickly turned to see an ANBU standing by the door. Yami grinned when he saw the tiger mask, "Hello Kazu-san."

The ANBU nodded at Yami, "Yami-san." Kazu was indeed the jounin who nearly killed Yami after his second genin exam. He was also one of the ANBU that accompanied the Godaime over to Kirigakure. After the group returned home, after the chunin exams, Kazu came to Yami and apologized for his behavior. Apparently he was in a genin team with Kairi, Yami's mother, and Hinadi, Team 19's teacher. The reason he hated Yami was because of his father, Marguilas. However, after seeing Yami's reaction to Marguilas, after the chunin exam, he put those feelings aside. He no longer saw Yami as the son of Marguilas…but as the son of Kairi. Yami saw himself the same way.

Kazu walked over to Waizu and handed him a folder. "Yami you should go. Official business." Yami nodded, got up, and went to leave, heeding the old man's words. When he reached the door he was stopped. "On second thought…come here Yami." Yami turned on his heel and went back to the two older ninja.

"Yea?"

"You can't be serious…this is to dangerous a mission for Yami's group!"

"Team 7 won't be going alone. They'll be accompanied by team 19 and another team." Explained the old man.

"Your sending team 19's group out there as well!"

Waizu nodded, "It's a long story…the short version is this…because of a council member…Kitsune has insisted on being given an A-rank mission, my only hope is that her teammates are willing to go or their could be trouble…"

"What is this all about?", asked a confused psychic.

"Yami…do you know what the mission rankings mean? Explain them all to me."

Yami stared at the old man for a second before complying, "D-rank missions; missions within the village walls, nothing but chores really. C-rank missions; missions outside the village walls, with the possibility of bandit attacks or at times wild animals. B-rank missions; Possibility of encountering enemy ninjas or may include infiltration. A-rank missions; Encountering enemy ninjas is a certainty, may include war related tasks. S-rank missions; Enemy ninjas, war related, chance of encountering summoned spirits." Yami finished.

"Correct…as you know…No one is to know about your battle against the Squid Boss. Summoned spirits are a dangerous threat and usually can kill the resolve of villages…which is why we don't mention them to anyone, unless truly necessary…the less people know about them, the better." Yami nodded, "It also served a second purpose…because no one knew that your mission was a S-rank mission, we don't have to deal with that problem now. Else you all would be in a lot of trouble now."

Yami sighed, "I still don't agree that, that was an S-rank mission…"

Kazu shook his head, "It doesn't matter…"

"So here is the A-rank mission that I want you to take care of." He said handing the folder to Yami.

Yami sat back down, in front of the Kage, as he opened the folder and read the contents. Yami sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Another bandit raid? Those guys are easy to deal with…nothing higher than a C-rank."

"Take a look closer", explained the kage.

Yami raised an eyebrow and looked at the contents again. It took Yami a while to reread it but he finally found something, "It says in the report that the bandits always attack in times of high mist…which makes them nearly invisible…but this village isn't anywhere near any oceans or large bodies of water…"

Kazu nodded, "A few lakes nearby…but nothing that can create mist, thick enough for people to hide in…not naturally anyway…"

"Ninja…**Kirigakure no Jutsu**." Yami looked at the report again and looked at the multiple pictures…he saw a man holding what looked like a sword… "What's this? Is this supposed to be some kind of sword." Just then Waizu tosses the boy a scroll. He puts down the folder and picks up the scroll and opens it. It had the profile of a shark-faced man, a picture of the very same sword that was in the photo, and a whole bunch of stats, and finally…a name, "_Hoshigaki Kisame_?"

"A member of the organization called Akatsuki. If you remember your history correctly…you'll recall that the Shodaime Tsukikage, Naruto Uzamaki, defeated the organization long ago, dieing in the process." Started Waizu.

The older men saw Yami nod, so Kazu continued. "Many stories go along…some saying that Naruto managed to defeat all the members single handedly…but it's all a bunch of crap. What people need to remember is that…Naruto was a man…" Seeing Yami looked at him curiously he decided to elaborate. "In hidden Leaf, and probably hidden Sound, he's considered a demon…nothing but scum or evil incarnate. However here…the way he's so revered you'd think the people think he were a god or something."

"But he was merely a man…a hero…", muttered Yami.

Kazu nodded, "A hero…in Moon…Sand…Heheheh, at one point Wave considered him a hero." Yami looked at him curiously. "Nobody knows the details…but at one point he was named a hero in Wave…before it became a hidden village. You ever hear of the Great Tazuna Bridge?" Seeing Yami nod, he continued, "It used to be called the Great Naruto Bridge." Yami looked surprised at this. "But supposedly Leaf got Wave to change the name…so they changed it to the name of the bridge builder."

"I see…"

Waizu chuckled. "I'm glad you two seem to be enjoying your conversation but your getting a little off topic."

"Oh! My apologies lord Tsukikage-sama. Anyways Naruto was a man. Even if he was a Demon Container, he still wouldn't be able to defeat all nine of them at the same time, single-handedly."

"So he didn't fight them alone?", asked the psychic.

"He fought them alone…but he didn't fight them all at once. He fought them all one on one. In two cases two on one." Kazu tapped the scroll. "This man was one of the members of Akatsuki."

"Looks like one of his parents was a shark…"

Waizu and Kazu chuckled. But then Kazu tapped a picture of the weapon, which was on the scroll. "This is called **Samehada (Shark Skin).**" Yami looked at it. "It's a weapon similar to a **Hakumei Shikon**. Notice the similarities in between this one and the one in the photo." Yami nodded. "Well that shouldn't be possible. Like **Hakumei Shikons**, **Samehada** should only allow one person, this Kisame person, to wield it. I really wish we could find out why this man…" Indicating the 'bandit' carrying the sword "…can carry it."

"Should this sword still exist? I mean why didn't Naruto-sama destroy it?"

Waizu sighed, "Naruto-sama had a weird thing about his opponents, especially those he respected. He always wanted to give them a proper burial. Kisame was one of the people he gave one to, he used **Samehada** as a grave marker."

Kazu continued, "Anyway…we're not here to talk about history…though this sword proves an important point." Kazu pulled out a small book and flipped it open, "This is one of Hidden Grass' bingo books." He finally stopped flipping through the pages, and showed the current page to Yami. It showed a large man holding the **Samehada**, "Like I said I have no idea how this man got a hold of **Samehada**…or how he can even use it…but this is the sword. The man is named Makimachi Soujiro." Yami looked at the man; with dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, and cold blue eyes.

"So…what do you want me to do…kill him?", asked a still confused psychic.

Kazu looked to Waizu, Waizu then said, "You? We don't want you to do anything but explain this to Hinadi and the Jounin that will be in your group. This man is beyond your capabilities to handle." Waizu noticed the boy's glare. "I also have a message I want you to give those two." Waizu handed Yami a letter, in a small white envelope. "It more or less summarizes the capabilities of this sword. And it also holds to TRUE mission. The mission is to try to get this man to join Moon."

Yami's eyes widened, "But that would be an-"

"Act of War?" Waizu finished. The old man sighed, "How long do you think it'll take Sound to act against us, it has already attacked Mist…a village in which it didn't have any history against…how long until HE comes after Moon…Soujiro is a man that was high up in the politics of Grass…and indirectly in Sound…I'm sure he has a lot of information we can use…"

"Why are you telling me this now…why not just tell Hinadi this tomorrow morning?"

"Because their will be council members in the mission briefing tomorrow morning. They will never allow anything, such as recruiting a Nuke-nin from another village, go on…not quietly anyways…and if they let it slip, then Sound or Grass can get a hold of this information…and it could make things worse for us…It's best to send a message to them in secret, when you stop to sleep, on your first night, is when you'll deliver the message to Hinadi. They'll find out about the mission AFTER Soujiro is recruited…then we can deal with that a lot easier." Waizu paused to gage Yami's feelings. "Normally I would tell an ANBU to deliver this to one of the two jounins tonight…but it would be better if their wasn't much ANBU activity tonight…after that council meeting…"

The Hikari nodded, "Alright…I'll do it."

Waizu and Kazu nodded, "This is very important…Orochimaru is probably one of the strongest beings in the planet…we'll need all the help we can get against him."

Yami nodded, got up, and left.

Kazu turned to Waizu. "Do you think they'll be able to pull it off…"

Waizu's face looked grim. "It'll be difficult…Hinadi has her work cut out for her…If she doesn't succeed in recruiting this man…she'll have to kill him."

Kazu nodded, "Who are you going to send with them?"

Waizu looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe…"

_---Academy---_

Yami walked to the Academy, just as promised, in search of his former sensei. He thought about the mission as he absentmindedly fingered the envelope, which was hidden in the confines of his robe.

"I was wondering when you would get here…"

Yami looked up to see Megumi staring at him. "Sorry sensei…I was held up…"

Megumi looked at him expectantly, "Well…how'd it go…"

Yami grinned, "Not good…I honestly doubt I'll be doing it again…"

His reply made Megumi look down. "Oh…" She quickly recovered, "So…you going to explain to me why you're suddenly taking care of a little girl."

Yami sighed and recounted the story of Sasami. From when he met her, in the clutches of Toguro…to when he left her in his, and Ookami's, apartment. "…We prevented her from getting hurt that night…I just hope it never happened before hand…"

Megumi shook her head, "Believe me…if she had been raped before…she would never have opened up to you as much as she has…she probably wouldn't have clung to you during your trip back here either."

Yami sighed, "I'm glad for that."

Megumi handed Yami a piece of paper, "Just fill that out…Next week is the last day for enrollment…if she doesn't want to enroll…then I'll just cancel it later.."

Yami nodded and looked at the paper, "Name…Sasami…" He said filling that out… "Surname…Bloodtype…birthday…Ummmm…sensei…"

"You are unbelievable…"

Yami chuckled nervously, "Yea sorry…"

"I suppose she never had a physical either…"

Yami shook his head, "Probably not…"

Megumi shook her head, "Take her to the hospital tomorrow and have them give her one…"

Yami's eyes widened. "I have an important mission tomorrow…"

Megumi sighed, "Bring her here then…and I'll take her for all these things…"

Yami smiled, "Thanks sensei…ummm…any chance you can keep an eye on her while we're gone?" Megumi's glare was enough to tell him that he was pushing his luck…but she nodded, "Thanks sensei…I think I better leave now…" With that he turned and started to leave.

"Wait!"

Yami turned back to her questioningly.

Megumi pointed to a target on the other side of the room… "See if you can hit it from your current position…"

Yami looked at the target on the other side of the room, a good twenty feet from his position, "Impossible…my Kakuhan won't go that far…I only have about twelve feet…"

"Try it anyway…"

Yami sighed, muttered, "Troublesome", but did it anyway.

He put his index and middle fingers, on his right hand, together, the other three curled up. His two fingers tips started glowing.

Yami, unlike most ninjas, was blessed with four blood limits, but also cursed with them as well.

The first of his abilities is his telekinesis. An ability which allows him to move a number of different objects. Usually Yami used this to increase his horrible accuracy with projectiles, though he barely carries anything other than normal ONE holster of ordinary kunai, only three kunai. His favored weapons are still Fuuma Shurikan, usually carrying two, using them as either melee weapons or guided projectiles. He also used his telekinesis to increase the strength and speed of his taijutsu, using psychic power to push his fist or foot in the direction he desired. More recently he'd used his telekinetic abilities to help maneuver his own body while using his clan's taijutsu, a taijutsu which uses many acrobatics moves.

At first Yami didn't understand this odd power, only that it sapped some of his chakra and that it induced headaches. Recently though, do to the keen Byakkugan of one Shikyo Hizuuga, Yami discovered the truth about his abilities. The fact is that Yami sends out invisible chakra to grab on object at a distance, a type of 'invisible hand' that is still attached to the psychic. He can only extend these 'hands' to a certain distance, about three meters. After his three meter limit he can send a wave of chakra to surround an object, which allows him to move it; though this method is a lot harder and causes a much greater strain on the young psychic. This is also the method that he uses to manipulate his body. Or his 'invisible hands' to help launch himself off of the ground, to jump higher off of the ground than he would by just concentrating chakra to his feet. Unfortunately Yami can't use his 'telepathic powers' against an enemy ninja that well. If Yami ensnares a living creature with chakra, Yami's chakra, which would be less dense and easy to dissipate now that it is out of his body, would come in contact with the chakra that comes from a living creature's Tenketsu; Since the creatures chakra is so dense while sealed in the creatures body, it would not be effect, Yami's chakra will disperse into the air harmlessly. At times Yami may be able to use his telepathic powers to knock someone off balance, but such a trick won't work as much on an experienced foe, and a person who's flaring their chakra wouldn't be affected by Yami's power at all.

Unfortunately during the months between the chunin exam and the raid on toguro's mansion, Yami has neglected training his psychic power. Though Yami doesn't understand how he acquired these powers, he speculates that it has something to do with the Hikari clan being partial psychics, getting telepathic premonitions.

His second bloodlimit is the only one that is involuntary. This skill is a psychic pregonition. Yami can sometimes see an event that will occur. In some cases he can see things that have already occurred in the distant pass. This is one of the blood limits of the Hikari.

The third of his abilities was the **Hikari-Kakuhan**. A golden whip that that can be used for a variety of situations. Usually used during combat. Unlike the chakra of his psychic power, Yami's Light whip won't dispel when it comes in contact with an opponent. This skill, though strong, is one of Yami's curses. It is the verification that Yami is the legacy of the Hikari clan. It is the proof that he is the proof that he is the last of his clan…

Finally his last blood limit…isn't really a blood limit at all, but merely another curse. **Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven)**; a mark that feeds on Yami's hatred and all his other dark feelings, and in return grants Yami's a significant boost of power. But this power comes with another dark price…this evil power twist and perverts the mind of the user. The corruption of the cursed seal are however sealed off due to Yami's own sealed; something which the godaime had had put on him. A seal in the shape of a Kanji for Light. It's primary purpose was to seal of the cursed seal all together…but unfortunately the evil seal was to much. The seal's secondary mission is to abolish the corruption of the Juin, which it has to an extent. Unfortunately…if the cursed seal was that easy to keep at bay…many horrible events would have been prevented. Yami was protected against the power of the cursed seal, level 1. However Yami unlocked a second level to the cursed seal, level 2. Transforming Yami into a dark angelic creature. The level 2 version of the Juin corrupts a persons mind to a much greater extent…which in most cases leaves a person as nothing but a mindless murderer. Yami used this power once…and has never managed to unleash it again, not that he would want to. Yami is afraid that the corruptions of the second level will be too much for the Kanji of Light.

The **Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven)**, also increases Yami's other blood limits. The Juin temporarily blocks the headaches created by Yami's telepathic powers, however if he uses it to much…the headaches will add up…heavily increasing the strain of Yami's mind in one burst. Finally it also increases the capabilities of Yami's Light whip. While Yami is in the level 1 version…the **Hikari-Kakuhan** changes from gold to a sickly gray color, other than that…the whip doesn't change at all. However, while Yami WAS in his level 2 Juin…the whip turned black, purple, and dark blue; and became as deadly as any blade…no longer smacking objects but quickly cutting anything that the Evil Yami desired.

These are the four skills Yami was born with…and to be honest…he'd readily would give up any and all of them.

He whipped his right hand at the target. A long golden whip came from his two fingers and shot towards the target. It didn't make it though; the target stopped short about seven feet. "About Twelve and a half feet. Not bad but still room for improvement", Megumi noted.

"You said mother had a twenty-five foot whip."

"She did. She was one of the strongest of the Hikari clan for many years. The strongest one was the woman who first started the Hikari clan. Supposedly she mastered it so to the point where she had a forty-foot **Hikari-Kakuhan**."

"Hmmm…"

"Anyway…you better be off to bed…you probably have to wake up early", Megumi said…ignoring Yami's groan at the word 'early'.

Yami left the classroom and started walking home.

_---On the streets---_

Yami was currently walking down the streets, disregarding the looks he received from the village. They weren't looks of anger…or deceit…but looks of admiration. He was resisting the urge to flip all these people the bird. A little over a year ago Yami was hated in his village, for not being an adequate heir to the Hikari. But when the people found out that he could perform the **Hikari-Kakuhan**, he was instantly revered in his village.

"Fickle bastards…" he muttered under his breath.

_---Yami, Ookami, and Sasami's Apartment---_

Yami walked in to find Ookami on the couch, reading on of his perverted books.

"Sup."

"Hello Ookami."

Ookami looked at the psychic. "Didn't go well I suppose."

"Not in the least." Yami said as he walked passed the boy and to Sasami's door. He opened it a crack to find that she was already asleep, in her brand new bed that was apparently already delivered. He closed it and turned back to the pervert on the couch. "Don't spend all night reading…We have an early mission tomorrow, an A-rank mission."

Ookami looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, "A-rank? What's the occasion?"

"Idiot council members who are pissed off at the lost of power."

"I see…"

"We're going to be working with Kitsune's Team and another one."

Ookami raise his other eyebrow, "Wow…working with THE Uzamaki…what an honor…"

Yami couldn't tell if he was showing sarcasm or being serious…though it sounded like the former.

Yami only nodded and went to his room. After changing out of his formal apparel, he went to sleep almost instantly.

_---Next Morning---_

Yami woke up to an interesting aroma in the air. He got up and walked to the living. He saw Ookami sitting in the same spot he was last night, doing the same thing he was doing last night. Inochi was in the kitchen cooking. Sasami was sitting at the table reading one of the scrolls. She looked up to him and smiled when she saw him come in.

"Yami-ni-san!" She jumped off the chair and glomped him.

Yami was taken back, 'When did she get this affectionate? And since when does she call me "brother"?' He hid his surprise and gave her a hug back. "Hey Sasami…" He put her down and walked over to Inochi. "What are you doing here this early?" The two of them struck fist with each other.

"My father and brother told me about the early mission…so I figured that I'd come over early to take you all out to breakfast…as it turns out…you guys ACTUALLY have something decent to eat." He turned back to the stove. "I figured I'd cook…F.Y.I…do you know how dusty I found this stove when I found it? Do you guys ever cook for yourselves?"

"No…" was Yami's simple reply.

Inochi sighed, "So…you're keeping the little girl with you?" Yami nodded… "Are you sure she's…you know…safe…with him living hear to?" He said gesturing to Ookami.

Yami's raised an eyebrow. "You think he'll actually try something with her?"

Inochi chuckled… "No…he's not like that…I just think that his perverted nature will scar her for life…"

"Hmmm…"

Yami walked back over to Sasami who went back to sitting on the table. "Your answer?"

Sasami looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"Good." Yami sat next to the little redhead. "We're going on a mission later on today…" Sasami looked up at Yami with a sad look. "It'll only be a few days…your going to have to get used to it…I can't stop going on missions…" Yami said with a sad smile. Sasami kept looking sad. "I'm going to have my sensei, Megumi, keep an eye on you…she's really nice…she's the one who's most responsible for raising me…" Sasami still looked sad. "Just remember that I'll come back…soon…" Sasami nodded…still looking a bit sad. "I'll take you over to meet her after breakfast."

"Breakfast is ready!" They heard Inochi yell out.

_---Ninja Academy---_

Yami walked in the academy, Sasami holding his hand. They both walked up to a smiling Megumi. "Hello sensei. This is Sasami." He said gesturing to the little girl. He turned to Sasami, "Sasami this is Megumi."

Megumi crouched down in front of the girl and gave her a warm smile. "Hello Sasami…" She said as she extended her hand. Sasami looked at it and took it nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you-" She was cut off when suddenly…

"NOOO! HONEY PLEASE BE REASONABLE!" Yami turned around to see none other than Kyokotsu, Suichi, and Suikotsu; Bankotsu's father, mother, and little sister, respectively. Suichi, in a jounin outfit, was carrying Suikotsu in her arms and dragging Kyokotsu who was hanging on to his wifes legs for dear life. It was kind of comical seeing Suichi just dragging the man, said man being twice as wide as the woman and at least three heads taller than her. "SHE'S JUST A CHILD!"

"Oh please darling…when Bankotsu was her age you didn't even think twice…" Suichi responded not bothering to turn around, brushing one of her blue locks out of her eyes, whilst still holding Suikotsu with her other hand.

"B-B-B-BUT", stuttered the brown haired man, obviously not thinking of a way to 'save' his princess…

"Daddy…" the young blue haired girl muttered.

Suichi marched right up to Megumi, and Yami and Sasami, and held up a piece of paper, whilst still holding her daughter in one hand. "Here's the registration for Tsukigakure's future greatest Kunoichi." After her mother said that, Suikotsu held up her hand in a peace sign.

Megumi smiled at the two, grabbed the paper and stuck it in a folder. "Suikotsu's all set-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed a horrified father, throwing both his arms in the air and looking straight up.

_---Training field 25---_

Bankotsu and Jyou were both balancing, on one foot, on a very thin pole, about two inches in diameter. They were both about three feet off the ground.

"Wow you two are doing so much better with your balancing…sensei will be so proud…" Said an excited redhead. Then she got an evil gleam in her eyes, "Lets…make this a little more interesting…if you don't mind…" before Bankotsu and Jyou could say a thing it was to late. Kasai snapped her fingers, on her right hand, and fire started spiraling around her right arm. Kasai twirled around once and whipped her arm out, which made the fire shoot out towards the two stomps. Fire engulfed the area around the poles, which were luckily made of a heat resistant metal. Bankotsu and Jyou nearly choked at the fire that was currently swirling around them…

"Troublesome…" muttered Jyou and closed his eyes..

Bankotsu on the other hand was slightly terrified at the actions of his secret crush… "Gotta concentrate…" He muttered as he put his right hand in a boar seal. "Concentrate on nothing but balance…"

It was easy to do so because the forest around them was so quiet, except for all the birds that were singing around them up in the trees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The sudden roar startled the surrounding birds that quickly flew out of their trees in fright. A large flock of flew right passed the two boys who were already starting to lose their balance because of the giant roar.

"Waoh….AHH AH AH AHHHHHH" Bankotsu screamed as he fell off…Jyou did the same thing…

Kasai just stared at the two boys who fell into the fire…She scratched the back of her head, which had a huge sweatdrop, "Whoops…"

_---Ninja Academy---_

Yami and the four women with him just stared at the scene in front of him with a huge sweat drop.

"Ishida-san…please get off of my desk…"

Kyokotsu looked at the five people before him and quickly recomposed himself. He jumped off the desk. "Honey…" the man started.

Suichi held out her hand, "Not another word darling…" Kyokotsu dropped his head in defeat. Suichi turned to Yami and her charge. "So Yami what are you doing here." He looked at the little girl he was holding, "Oh this must be Sasami…" Yami stared at her curiously, "Bankotsu mentioned her when he got home last night. He also mentioned that YOU were the one who gave him those really impressive scrolls…I just want to say thank you so much."

Yami smiled at the woman, "It's really no problem what so ever…I remembered Kasai saying that he was neglecting learning ninjutsu…so I thought I'd help him out."

Suichi smiled at him, as did Suikotsu. Suddnely Yami found himself kissing the floor, Kyokotsu just patted him on the back. "I'm glad that my son found such a great friend."

A vein in Suichi's forhead started popping a bit… "Honey…" She said through gritted teeth.

Kyokotsu looked at the woman like a deer caught in headlights. "Well…I better be going" Truly moves fast for a man his size…was out the door in less than a second.

Suikotsu jumped out of her mothers arms and walked over to Sasami. Suikotsu held out her hand, "Hi I'm Suikotsu."

Sasami took the other girls hand, "I'm Sasami…"

"It's nice to meet you."

Yami slowly lifted himself off the ground and quickly found himself pushed out the door. "You don't want to keep the Tsukikage waiting now do you?"

Yami walked out the building to find Inochi and Ookami waiting for him. Ookami turned to him, "Did you happen to see a rather short woman, holding a child and dragging a giant behind him…" He asked with a joking smile…he knew who they were…though he didn't know why it was happening…

Yami smiled back and just shook his head. The three boys headed to the kage tower.

_---Kage Tower, Mission Room---_

The three walked into the room, "YOUR LATE!" Denzel sneered slamming his fist onto the desk. Ookami resisted the urge to flip him the bird. Denzel, like many of the other council members were extremely angry with Team 7…they were in a way responsible for there lost of power. Yami did a double take at what he saw before him. All the council members were in the room, except for Yami; Kitsune, who was standing in front of kage with her teammates; and the Mokuzai heir, Kouji, was also right next to Kitsune.

Many of the council members were pissed to say the least…the ones that wanted to coddle and spoil the Uzamaki…luckily for, Tsukigakure…Kitsune had other plans…she would not be a spoiled worthless child…she was the heiress of the most powerful clan of Tsukigakure…she was the granddaughter of Naruto Uzamaki…she was the keeper of the Kyuubi no Kitsune…she WILL fight for her country.

Yami looked around to see… Team 17 and their sensei standing with team 19. He also took a second to look at the clock…they WERE late…by about half a measly minute…

Ookami looked at Denzel with a mock apologetic face. "I apologize Denzel-_sama_ but we were preoccupied with something and it took slightly longer than expected…for that I completely apologize for our tardiness." Ookami said…but it only seemed to make Denzel seethed more.

"Enough…" stated the Tsukikage, team 7 walked up to stand next to the other two teams. "This is the mission…" The Tsukikage started explaining the mission objective…at first it sounded like a ordinary bandit raid, which confused most people…until the kage got to the part where they were hiding in mist… "…so you will most likely have to deal with ninjas…so your destination is to first go to the city of Lucca in Kiba no Kuni…"

Yami's eyes widened when he said that, 'The land of the Fang?'

"You're sending them to that BANDIT INFESTED PATCH OF DIRT!" said an angered council member…Yami groaned as the council members started arguing again.

Finally Hizashi slammed his fist against the table, "ENOUGH ALL OF YOU! I'M TIRED OF HEARING EVERYONE OF YOU ARGUING LIKE A BUNCH OF CHILDREN."

Denzel glared at the man, he was about to say something when suddenly the Tsukikage cut him off.

"I'm sick of it as well…you all seem to have a false perspective of this whole situation…the last of the Uzamaki is not just a little princess…and she is not just a tool for war…" He turned to her with a smile… "Kitsune-Hime is the heiress of the most powerful clan in Tsukigakure…she is a shinobi of Tsukigakure…that's what we're training her to be…" Kitsune smiled at the aged kage. "You have your orders. Now move out."

The group of eleven left the room.

"Sensei? Why were they speaking so badly Kiba no Kuni?", asked Kitsune.

Hinadi turned to Kitsune, "Kiba no Kuni is a place that contains a large number of bandits. Fang country is in general a pretty lawless country so villages send out for ninjas every now and then to lower their numbers."

Kitsune nodded.

Yami nodded, "Yea and…by the way…you two." Yami pointed to Kitsune and Jiman, "Need to lose the robes."

Kitsune blushed and Jiman seethed, "What the hell is that suppose to mean you PERVERT!"

Yami did a double take on what it sounded like he was implying, "Get your minds out of the gutter…I meant for you to wear something different…There isn't any royal families in Fang Country…if you two go their…you'll automatically bring attention to yourselves…that's something that we don't need." Kitsune nodded…Jiman just looked at him in disdain. "Or if you want you could walk around with a **Henge** one…but that will constantly use your chakra reserves." Kitsune nodded again.

Hinadi nodded as well, "He's right…it would be best to dress yourself in a somewhat normal attire."

Yami nodded and turned to his teammates, noticing Inochi with a huge sweatdrop on his head…he turned to Ookami…and saw him hitting on Sakura and Ayame again, he even still had his book out…The girls though…were giving him evil glares.

"Hey!" Yami turned to see Kasai, with a bandaged Bankotsu and Jyou behind her, along with a tall man, wearing a hooded black cloak, wearing a white mask with a red swirl on it. He also wore black leather boots and matching gloves…all and all his body was completely covered from head to toe. They were obviously here for a mission.

Yami walked over to Kasai and gave her a high five. He looked over to his other two friends, "What the hell happened to you two?"

Bankotsu just muttered, "I don't want to talk about it…" Yami looked at him oddly…Jyou had a similar distressed face on him…Kasai seemed to giggle nervously.

Yami stared at the tall man, obviously their jounin sensei. He was about to say something when suddenly.

"No need for any of this. I, the Great Jiman of the Gekkani, will defeat all the ninja that I come across." Jiman said with a grin.

With that he ran off down the stairs. Bankotsu quickly elbowed Yami in the side, just like he did when they were still in the academy. Yami, without even thinking, sent one of his invisible hands to one of Jimans feet, to knock him off balance. It worked Jiman tripped and started falling down the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ookami, Bankotsu, Kasai, and Aki laughed.

Kitsune, Sakura, and Ayame gasped; though the latter two were just caught by surprise. Kitsune turned back to her sensei. "Hinadi-sensei…Jiman for some reason or another keeps falling off those steps…"

Hinadi just shook his head, "So I've heard…I better find out why that keeps happening to him…"

Bankotsu just leaned against Yami, "I wonder why Jiman keeps tripping down stairs." Bankotsu smiled mischievously.

Yami grinned.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have a poll for you today...once again sorry for the slow update.**

** Once again i asked PLEASE REVIEW.**

** Press the pretty blue button and write something down.  
**


	4. The mission!

**Disclaimor: I wish i owned Naruto...but i don't**

** A/N: I'm sorry about the slow update...**

**I'm sorry about the shortness...next chapter will be longer... **

** I think i succeeded in creating the RAREST Naruto pairing ever...i haven't seen one fic with this pairing...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 4: The Mission!**

"So why are we going to your grandfather's house?" asked a bored psychic.

"Remember how my wind Hakumei Shikon got damaged on that mission a while back…well gramps finally fixed it…" replied a certain pervert who had his eyes glued to his favorite book.

Yami thought back to the event in question. It was a few weeks before they went on the mission where they rescued Sasami. They fought against a few rock-nin, ones who became missing-nin after Iwagakure was destroyed. Ookami dropped the blade, just as a giant rock fell on it. The blade it self was fine, being indestructible, however the hilt was shattered. "Oh yea…hmmm…"

Yami and Ookami continued walking until finally they reached the mansion of the Hanone elder.

A man, with gray short hair and a gray beard and mustache, walked up to the boys. He was only wearing a long pair of white pants; no shoes, no shirt.

"HEY BOYS!" Adray chuckled, "It's nice to see the two of you so bright an early!"

"Hey gramps, ya got my sword?"

Adray chuckled and threw Ookami a scroll. "All fix…try not to bust it up again ya here!"

"Yea yea…"

Yami rolled his eyes.

"YAMI!"

Yami turned towards the older man, just as he threw two scrolls. Yami caught both scrolls, one was tied with blue tape and the second with red tape. Yami looked at the old man questioningly…

"The one with the blue tape is for Inochi…its just some extra equipment that he can use to create traps with. The red one is for you…Ookami taught you how to summon items from scrolls right?"

Yami nodded, "He did a while ago…what is it?"

"Summon it…"

Yami shrugged as he opened the scroll. He bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the scroll, afterwards he did the handseals…just as Ookami had taught him. Smoke exploded from the scroll. When the smoke cleared…a giant Fuuma shurikan was left…Yami's eyes widened…He compared it to his own Fuuma shurikan. The blades on his Fuuma were about one foot long and three inches wide. The blades on this shurikan were about two and a half feet long and six inches wide. If Yami were to unfold it…the Fuuma would be about his size in height. The center ring was also about two inches wider in diameter, than the normal Fuuma.

"You like it…just something I wanted to experiment with…remember not to use it in a closed in space…"

"Thank you Hanone-sama…."

Adray laugh, "HAHAHA Just Adray will do…"

"HEY GRAMPS…how come I don't get a Giant Fuuma Shurikan?"

Adray looked at the boy, "Since the last time you tried to use a Fuuma shurikan…"

Yami stared at the man, "I don't think I ever heard that story."

Adray laughed, "He used it to cut some girl's skirt off…since then the Fifth has forbidden him from using a Fuuma shurikan inside of the village…afterwards he kind of just lost interest in them…"

Yami stared at Ookami who had a perverted look and blush on his face…

"Well…both of you…go on and get…You got an important mission from what I hear…"

The two boys nodded, as Yami redsealed his new weapon. The two turned to leave, when Yami felt a hand on his shoulder, "Watch Ookami when he's around Kitsune-hime."

Yami sweat dropped.

_---East Gate---_

Yami, Ookamia, and Inochi stood right outside of the East gate…they were waiting for team 19 and team 17…Yami had already handed Inochi his scroll, and Inochi was delighted…

Yami, was currently wearing a black, sleeveless, jacket; with a dark blue, shortsleeved shirt. Black pants and black boots. He had his blood red head band tied about his head, and his Hitai-ate tied around his neck, as did Ookami and Inochi.

Yami turned to a noise, he saw team 17 coming. The two teams nodded at each other.

They waited another three minutes before team 19 appeared…

Yami did a double take. Kitsune was wearing a sleevless dark blue top, and dark blue shorts…with matching blue sneakers and black gloves… 'I would never have thought that she even owned that kind of clothing…' She didn't have her sword with her, Yami assumed that she had it sealed within a scroll.

Jiman was wearing a nice white button down shirt, and Khakis. He wore nice blue shoes as well…Unlike Kitsune, he wore his sword on his belt.

The three groups acknowledged each other before taking off…

_---On the road again---_

Yami absent mindedly patted the envelope that was in his jacket, the one that contained there secret mission…He looked around the group…

Ookami was actually NOT bothering any of the girls…he was just reading his book…

Inochi was reading some medical scrolls…though you could tell that he was still perfectly alert…

Shinji was silently muttering to himself something about banshee girls…

Sakura, Ayame, and Aki were talking amongst themselves…

Hinadi and Kitsune were both conversing with each other, thought he younger girl kept looking all over the place in amazement…this being the first time she's been allowed out of the village…

Jiman was reading a scroll…

And Kouji…

"Is it true that the seven of you were in Kirigakure when the village was destroyed?" asked the plant ninja…

Yami turned towards Kouji, "Yea…we were there for the chunin exams…we kind of got thrown into the whole thing…"

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to Yami and Kouji's conversation…

"Did you see Orochimaru?"

Yami nodded, "See him…I bumped into the man…" Yami heard Kitsune gasp…

"You actually bumped into…him…"

Yami nodded at her, "Yea I was late for the first exam…and I ran towards the meeting spot at full speed…I ended up running right into the man…Almost got my head smashed in by one of his guards also…"

Ookami laughed, "Yea…that was one crazy mission…first all the sound nins that seemed to be targeting us specifically…then there psycho Yami almost offing Sakura…and-"

"What", he was cut off by Hinadi, "You almost killed Sakura?"

Yami and Sakura both shuddered, "I don't want to discuss this", muttered both Yami and Sakura at the same time…

Hinadi wasn't ready to let it go though, "Wait-" she paused when she felt Shinji's hand on her shoulder. She turned towards the man and saw him shake his head. She decided to let it go.

The team of eleven just kept on walking in silence afterwards…

_---Half a day later---_

The group had been walking for a while and they were still very far from the Land of Fang.

There were walking through a forest, which had a man-made path leading straight through it.

Yami looked straight ahead to see something which surprised him… 'Water puddles? I heard that it hasn't rained for months in this area…' Yami turned towards the group…

Ookami was reading his book, but he gave a small nod at Yami's stare, indicated that he sees the puddles.

Inochi was staring towards the sky, he started to sign, **_"Yea yea…I see it too…"_**

Hinadi merely stared straight at Yami, she definitely saw it…

Shinji gave a small nod…

'Ok they know we're walking into a trap', Yami noticed Hinadi activate her Byakkugan. Yami turned to the genins.

Kitsune seemed to be staring everywhere in amazement…

Jiman looked like he was half a sleep…

Kouji…was staring straight at the puddles, though it was hard to tell through his sunglasses…

Sakura was busy talking to Aki…

Ayame was staring off in another direction…

'Great the only one who sees it is Kouji…I expected more from the others…'

He turned towards Hinadi…she started signing behind her, her and Yami being the ones who were in front of the group, **_"Twenty eight total…none of them are ninjas though…there chakra levels are far to low…looks like some stupid bandits got a Mist-nin to teach them a few tricks…"_**

The higher-level ninjas, and Kouji, all nodded. It was about this time that Kitsune noticed how tense everyone had gotten… "Is there something wrong?"

Yami merely sent a smirk at Hinadi, it said it all…no one answered her question they just continued to walk…they walked in the middle of all the water puddles, nine total…and then Yami, Ookami, Inochi, Shinji, and Hinadi all jumped into the trees…

_---Kitsune---_

Kitsune stared in amazement… 'Why did they…' That's when she noticed that people started coming out of the water puddles…they were all armed with swords…

"All the adults left the little children all alone…" one said…

"This one looks pretty…lets have some fun with her…" another one said…

Three bandits jumped Kitsune…

Kitsune quickly twisted passed all the bandits… Kitsune turned around and charged chakra to her hand… "**Rasengan!**" she screamed as she slammed the swirling ball into one of the bandits, sending him flying…She turned towards another one, concentrating some of Kyuubi's chakra into her hand…extending her nails into sharp claws, she slashed a bandit in the back, sending him sprawling forward and falling…

The bandit, the one left standing, tried to jump on the girl, sword raised, but Kitsune quickly twisted and slammed her left heel into the mans head.

_---Jiman---_

Jiman stared at four bandits that stood in front of him. He quickly took out some kunai, with explosive tags, on them. He started chucking them at full speed at the bandits, the kunai connected with three of them, and they exploded. The final bandit charged at Jiman…

Jiman unsheathed his sword and quickly started fighting with the bandit.

_---Kouji---_

Kouji started a chain of hand seals, as he faced of against three bandits, "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Shokubutsu Funkei no jutsu (Wood Release Secret Technique: Plant Decapitation Technique)!**"

Plants flew out of the ground as they wrapped themselves around the bandits and dragged them into the ground… The bandits started screaming as they tried everything they could to prevent themselves from falling…They got dragged down head deep…

Kouji smirked…

_---Aki---_

Aki saw the perverted smirk on four of them men, and it seemed to set her off. She quickly ran at the bandits.

One of the bandits tried to stab at her, but she quickly ducked under it, and hit the bandit with an upper cut to the chin, sending him flying…

The second tried to slash at her with his sword, but she quickly twirled and hit the man with a round house kick…which sent him flying into another bandit, sending them both flying…

The fourth bandit rushed at Aki…Aki concentrated chakra to her feet. "**Tsuki Wangetsu (Moon Crescent)!**" She did a quick summersault against the man, hitting him in a chin, sending him sprawling back into a tree, knocking him out…

She quickly turned to the third man, the one who got his with the second bandit, she quickly chucked a few kunai at him…hitting him in the neck, killing the man…

_---Sakura & Ayame---_

Both Sakura and Ayame stared at the seven men before them…they all had lecherous grins on there faces which made the girls skin crawl…

They both started to concentrate their chakra and doing hand seals **"Genjutsu: Demonic Torturous Senbon Rain!"** The area around the men changed…They suddenly found themselves in an area which looked like a torture chamber…bloody devices could be found all over the room…The men looked terrified…

The girls, dressed in matching black robes, stood off to the side, next to a switch. The girls lowered the switch. Suddenly millions of senbon needles started raining from every direction, piercing everyone from every side…they were screaming in pain…

_---Yami and the others---_

"Wow…I didn't think the twins could use that Genjutsu…Vann said that it was high level one…"

Shinji nodded at Yami's assessment… "Normally a genin would require much more training before they could use a Genjutsu like that one…however, the girls have the unique ability to combined their abilities…together…their Genjutsu abilities are probably that of a low-level jounin…"

Yami whistled, "Wow…"

_---Kitsune---_

Kitsune, with her sword which she unsealed, rushed at another bandit, and quickly stabbed him in the arm, and then again in the other arm. She turned and with a jump quickly delivered a swift kick to another bandits temple…

She turned to the remaining bandits…six… which all seemed to be coming after her… She quickly held her sword in her left hand…and charged her rasengan with her right hand.

**"Kit! Don't knock just them out…you'll need to kill them!"**

'There's no need for that…'

She charged at the bandits. She hit one of them in the head, with the blunt in of her katana…She hit the second with her rasengan, sending him flying.

One of the bandits quickly attacked her from behind. Just as he brought down his sword on her, she replaced herself with a log. He felt someone kick him from behind…

Kitsune sighed as five more bandits made there way to her…

Suddenly two Fuuma shurikan flew past her, and flew right into two of the bandits…killing them…

Ookami appeared, with twin wakizashi's and beheaded two of the remaining bandits…

Finally a long golden whip quickly made its way right passed a stunned Kitsune and slapped the remaining bandit on the head…knocking him out..

Kitsune turned to Yami, Inochi, Hinadi, and Shinji who made their way out of the forest…She glared at Yami and then to Ookami and back at Yami… "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!"

This seemed to stun Yami, but his shocked face was replaced with a sad look… 'Is this the first time she's seen someone die like this? Supposedly her parents died when she was young…'

Hinadi walked passed Yami and took Kitsune by the shoulders…She looked straight into those blue eyes… "Kitsune…"

_---Hours later---_

Team 7, Team 17, Jiman, and Kouji were waiting in camp…They camped in a clearing deep in the forest, they had a fire started. After they killed the bandits, Hinadi had a long talk with Kitsune…it seemed to calm the girl down, but she seemed distressed…he couldn't blame her though…Yami was distressed when he learned that he would have to kill as well…

He got up from his sitting position and left the camp, Hinadi and Kitsune were having a private training session near the lake, it was meant as a way to get the girl's mind off of the battle, Kouji and Jiman not being nearly as effected…

"I'll be right back…" Yami said to the group…

"You should leave them be for a while longer…" said Shinji…

"I need to talk to them…" muttered Yami…

Shinji shrugged, no one else seemed to make a peep, though he was probably being glared at by Jiman, Yami couldn't tell…

As he was walking, Yami fingered his cursed seal, 'I wonder when it was that I stopped caring about killing my enemy…'

Yami found the lake where the two were practicing in… Kitsune was standing on the lake…and Hinadi was off to the side instructing her… Kitsune finished a set of hand seals and yelled, "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**"

A giant water dragon, bigger than any Yami had ever created, without getting a boost from his cursed seal.

Kitsune started walking towards Hinadi, Yami walked to the duo…

"Yami-san…" Hinadi looked at Yami…

"Wow…that was a really big dragon…nice job…"

Kitsune smiled, "Thanks…I have an affinity towards water…"

Yami looked at her curiously, "I thought you had an affinity towards fire?"

"That too…You see…I possess an affinity towards fire, due to my ability to accept the Kyuubi. I get an affinity towards wind as well, do to being the great granddaughter of Naruto-sama…and…I'm also the great granddaughter of Isaribi-hime, I get my affinity to water from her…"

"Isaribi…oh yea I remember her now…she was Naruto's wife…", exclaimed Yami…

Kitsune nodded, but then she got sullen, "She…was the product of a research experiment, as a side effect, among other things, she acquired the affinity towards water…"

Yami looked confused at her, he was about to ask her more, when he received a look from Hinadi, it said please don't ask anything else… "I need to talk to all of you…are you almost done…"

"We're completely done," exclaimed Hinadi…

The trio walked back to the camp…

Yami turned towards the group, "Ok I have something to say…this mission…isn't all it seems to be…"

Inochi shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I got a message from the Kage."

Ookami howled, "Yea! So this isn't just a mission against bandits! Come on Yami don't keep me hanging."

"Yami?", asked Hinadi.

Yami took the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Hinadi… She opened it and read the contents...

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Isaribi is an Actual Naruto character...go to Wikipedia if you don't beleive me (Not sure if she's canon or not...of if she's even in the manga)...Oh and Kitsune WILL NOT have the ability to turn into a green fish-monster-thingy...probably won't have the ability to breath under water...  
**

**I can't promise i'll update soon...so i'll just promise that i WILL update...**

** Please review!  
**


End file.
